Marshall is Love, Marshall is Life
Please don't sue me for using this title The story A guy loved Marshall so much he said that he was life. Then he opened an Instagram account where he achieved the epic goal of gaining two followers. In joy, he shouted, "(insert text of the Bee Movie script)!" and posted three images expressing his feelings. Then it hit him that no follower of his was legitimate; they were all spam accounts run by bots trying to scam him out of his money. Depressed, the guy walked away from his iPhone without knowing that Marshall had been watching the entire time from outside. He said, :"I had a feeling someone was upset and it's the PAW Patrol's duty to help. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Marshall rushed back to the Lookout and told Ryder the story. "Sounds serious, Marshall. We have to help this Instagrammer. PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" "Ryder needs us!" said the other five pups in unison. Soon they were with Ryder and Marshall. "So, uh, what is it this time, Ryder? Do we need to help fix a broken windmill? Do we need to--" "We have to perform a very different rescue today. We have to save an Instagrammer's feelings. Chase felt like he forgot something. "Oh, right. LISTO PARA LA ACCIÓN, RYDER SEÑOR!" Chase cucaracha'd on down to the Adventure Bay bridge, where the sad Instagrammer was crying. "What's wrong, Instagrammer?" said Chase. Ryder warned Chase, "You have to talk to him in Instagrammerish, not English." "Oh, okay," replied Chase. He then walked back up to the Instagrammer. "'Ey, yo, boi, u gon' naw B. d-press no-mores?" asked Chase. "Sry Senpai Chase-chan, nocando. I iz sadden as lolcat 4ever." Chase walked away. This job seemed too big. The pups were too small. Ryder told the pups, "Abort...abort mission. One job is too big, all pups are too small. This is that job, for clarification." The pups walked away for a bit, until they realized... "Wait. Look at the title of this story. This is a trollpasta. We've been trolled. We have to get out before the memes rush in!" The pups were instantly attacked by rage comic faces. "Please, Forever Alone guy, stop this madness!" Forever Alone Guy laughed crazily. Then Y U No Guy pushed him out of the way and told Rocky, "Y U NO HAVE PERSONALITY?!?!" Rocky shrieked in despair. "It's true. I have as much personality as that blade of grass." Rocky had been trolled. He was the first pup to have been trolled, and thus the worst pup. And that, my friends, is why Rocky is the worst pup. Just kidding. Thanks Heinzrick Below is a different version of the story translated by my friend Heinzrick. Ein Mann liebte Marshall so viel sagte er, dass er das Leben war. Dann öffnete er Instagram-Konto, in dem er die epische Ziel erreicht zu gewinnen zwei Anhängern. In Freude, rief er, "(Insert Text des Skripts Bee Movie)!" und erzielte drei Bilder Ausdruck seiner Gefühle. Dann traf es ihn, dass kein Anhänger von ihm war legitim; sie waren alle Bots laufen Spam-Konten von ihm aus seinem Geld zu betrügen versuchen. Depressive, ging der Mann von seinem iPhone weg, ohne zu wissen, dass Marshall die ganze Zeit beobachtete von außen gewesen. Er sagte, : "Ich war hatte das Gefühl, jemand aufgeregt und es ist die Pflicht der PAW Patrol ist auch kein Auftrag zu helfen, keine Welpen zu klein groß ist." '' Marshall eilte zurück zum Lookout und sagte Ryder die Geschichte. "Klingt ernst, Marshall. Wir haben diese Instagrammer zu helfen. PAW Patrol, zum Lookout!" "Ryder braucht uns!" sagte, dass die anderen unisono fünf Welpen. Bald waren sie mit Ryder und Marshall. "Also, äh, was ist es diesmal, Ryder? Müssen wir helfen, eine gebrochene Windmühle beheben? Müssen wir zu--" "Wir haben eine ganz andere Rettung heute zu erfüllen. Wir haben ein Instagrammer Gefühle zu speichern. Chase fühlte sich wie er etwas vergessen hat. "Ach ja, richtig. LISTO PARA LA ACCIÓN, RYDER SEÑOR!" Chase cucaracha'd auf bis auf die Adventure Bay-Brücke, wo die traurige Instagrammer weinte. "Was ist los, Instagrammer?" sagte Chase. Ryder warnte Chase, "Sie müssen ihn in Instagrammerish zu reden, nicht Englisch ist." "Oh, okay", antwortete Chase. Er ging dann bis zum Instagrammer zurück. "Naw B. d-Press no-mores 'Ey, yo, boi, u gon'?" fragte Chase. "Sry Senpai Chase-chan, Nocando. Iz I als lolcat 4ever betrüben." Chase ging weg. Diese Aufgabe schien zu groß. Die Welpen waren zu klein. Ryder sagte den Jungen, "Abbruch ... Mission abbrechen. Eine Aufgabe ist zu groß, alle Welpen zu klein sind. Dies ist die Aufgabe, für die Klarstellung." Die Welpen ging für ein wenig weg, bis sie realisiert ... "Warten Sie. Auf den Titel dieser Geschichte zu suchen. Dies ist ein trollpasta ist. Wir gesteuert habe. Wir müssen raus, bevor die Meme in Eile!" Die Welpen wurden sofort durch Raserei komisches Gesicht angegriffen. "Bitte, für immer allein Kerl, stoppen Sie diesen Wahnsinn!" Für immer allein Guy lachte wie verrückt. Dann schob Y U No Guy ihn aus dem Weg und sagte Rocky "Y U NO HABEN PERSONALITY?!?!" Rocky kreischte in Verzweiflung. "Es ist wahr. Ich habe so viel Persönlichkeit wie die Grashalm." '''Rocky hatte gesteuert worden. Er war der erste Welpe zu gesteuert worden sind, und damit die schlechteste pup.' Und das, meine Freunde, ist, warum Rocky das Schlimmste Welpe ist. Ich mache nur Spaß.